Flipped Around
by CloudedHeart
Summary: It's been about 4 months since Tohru went to see Akito and he practically ripped her hair off. Now a new girl in school is about to learn of the Sohma curse after her cat dies.


Sitting in class was a joy. No really, it was. Dusty textbook, stuffy room, chalk dust flying everywhere. And i'm pretty sure someone didn't take a shower last night. It was great....  
Okay, i've been sarcastic. I hate school. It's horrible. Not fun at all. I get yelled at on a daily basis for not wearing the full girls uniform (I refuse to wear that skirt), I get picked on because I wear the boy's uniform pants, and I can't seem to fit in. I don't care though...okay, I don't like the getting picked on part, but i deal. I'm a loner. Surprisingly though, this first year who wears a girl's uniform is never picked on. How is he not picked on and I am? It doesn't make sense. Add the last name Sohma and you gain instant respect. Woohoo! The world is their kingdom. How may I serve the king? Glass of water? No problem. I'll get that and spill it on you right away. IT'S NOT FAIR!!  
"Lindsey! You're mother is standing in the hall and refuses to leave!!" the vp yelled into the door. I was jolted out of my daydream and ran to door. As soon as I saw my mom, I burst into tears.

Lindsey was always by herself. She could fit in perfectly but she chose to not. She seemed to like being on the outside of everything. Many times I wished I could go talk to her but I never did. Tohru always dragged me somewhere. When her mother came to school this day, it was the first time anyone saw her cry. It was as if her best friend had be in a horrible crash. She tried to pull herself together and walked back to the front of the room. Between sobs she said, "Does anyone [sob] want to come [sob] to a funeral today [sob] [sob]."  
Everyone whispered around but no one did anything. "I'll come. But who did you lose?" that damn rat said standing up. Instantly everyone was going to that girl's funeral. Everyone but me. If Yuki was going to be there. I wasn't. "It's my cat. My mom went to my room this morning and found him curled on my pillow dead," Lindsey said and then burst into her histerical tears again. Now my attention was caught. Her cat died? And she was crying like it was her father? How? No one can love a cat that much. No one ever had...love me that much....

Everyone was going to Lindsey's house for a funeral for her cat now. "Kyo, you should go too. You might have fun," I said. Kyo was a rock but he was as soft as melted chocolate on the inside. Tho he would say something like marshmallows I guess. He does't like chocolate. "How can you have fun at a funeral?" he asked. "Maybe if you went, you would learn how someone could love a cat. I'm kind of curious now. There such horrible creatures" Yuki said. "You say that because you're a damn rat" Kyo said under his breath. he was getting better at controlling his temper. "Please, don't fight here. It's not the place. Lets just all go to her cat funeral later and have as much fun as we can" I said with a smile. I dropped the smile and looked back over at Lindsey. Her mom had entered the room with her cat's body. Lindsey was cuddling the body close to her and sitting on ther floor crying. "Lindsey needs all the comfort she can get."

My mom took me home after people said they would come. A lot of the class changed their minds because of things that had to do. I don't blame them. I'm not the most loved person. But the "Prince" and his cousin are coming. So is Tohru Honda and her friends. I had tried to talk to Tohru after her mother died. Tried to help, but it never worked. After a while I was too scared to try anymore because Uo kept getting mad that I made her cry more...and I just let her be. But I was happy to hear she would come. I was crying in my cherry blossom tree when Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo showed up. I watched them walk to the door and knock. My mom answered. They talked a little and them my mom pointed to the tree. They looked over and then my mom said somemore things. Tohru and Yuki walked inside while Kyo started toward the tree. He got to the base and yelled up, "Are you coming down? It's rude to not say hi to your guests." "I can't walk in that house knowing that when I do Cala won't be rubbing against my legs as I walk" I said and started to cry more. I heard him sigh and then some rustling. Soon enough he was in the tree with me. "Why do you care so much for Cala?" he asked. He was clearly bored or not interested but would let me talk anyway. "Because he was always there. No matter what mistake I did he still loved me. Whenever I was crying he would cuddle up with me and everything seemed better. He was just my best friend" I said. I started crying again over all the happy memories I had of him. "[sigh] I always liked cats too. But people always treated me different because of the fact" he said. I looked at him. "I'm not good at cheering people up but if I'm making things worse will you at least tell me?" he said. He ran his fingers through his orangey hair. "Ok" I looked at the ground and saw some more people coming up to my house. "I guess I should go down there now" I said. Kyo was looking at the ground and nodded. I swung my legs so that I could jump to the branch he was standing on. When I jumped my foot slipped and I almost fell. Kyo had grabbed my wrist though and kept me in the tree. I saw the people walk into my house out of the corner of my eye. "Thank you" I said softly and started climbing down again. i had to use the branch where my tears had been falling to get down, and that i wasn't looking foward to. I made sure I had a good grip on the branch and tried to get to the branch. It was working as well as I hoped. When I finally thought my foot was stabble, I started to move but slipped again.I was hanging in the tree by only my right arm and hard ground beneath me.


End file.
